


Making Chocolate

by Yamnos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamnos/pseuds/Yamnos
Summary: 你是我的巧克力夹心，你在我的心里。我是你的巧克力外壳，尽管脆弱也会永远保护你。





	Making Chocolate

2月12日

金红色调的格兰芬多男生寝室里似乎安静无人，窗外吹进的风只能掀起细微窗帘飘动摩擦的声响——然而，在某张施了静音咒拉紧了床帘的四柱床内则完全是另一番景象。

在哈利哭叫着喊出德拉科的名字达到不知道第几次高潮后，他终于精疲力尽地软软地缩在德拉科的怀里，哭红的眼角让德拉科心生爱怜地不断亲吻哈利的眼睛。

德拉科用魔杖快速地清理两人身上留下的痕迹，魔法清理身体的不适感让哈利瑟缩了一下，他总是不能适应这种奇怪的感觉，他还是更喜欢泡在宽敞的浴池里用暖热的清水洗去身上的疲惫。

德拉科轻轻掀开床帘的一角看向窗外，逐渐昏暗的天色告诉他已是黄昏。

“我该走了。”德拉科压抑住不舍的情绪，让自己的声音听起来尽可能的平静。

哈利意识到德拉科在说什么，也坐起身试探地从床帘露出的一点缝隙往外看去。

“他们今天没有这么快回来，你可以多待一会儿。”

哈利拿起被丢在一边的白色衬衫往自己身上套，一边扣着纽扣一边小声地说。

德拉科看着哈利坐在床上穿衣服羞涩而笨拙的样子，用手指勾住哈利正系扣子的手指在哈利还未关上衣裳仍赤裸的胸口打着圈，轻笑着在哈利耳边低语道。

“但他们总会回来的，时间也不够我们再来一发了不是么？”

德拉科满意地看到哈利的脸因他的话又染上了些许红色，放过哈利开始穿起自己的裤子。

德拉科一边系着皮带一边小心观察着身旁还未从情潮中恢复过来浑身充满了诱人粉红色的救世主，思考着他们两人是如何成为现在这种诡异的关系。

战争之后的霍格沃兹重新开设了七年级，在那场战争中被影响了学业和生活的七年级生得以再次拥有一个美好的霍格沃兹校园生活的最后一年。七年级逃亡的救世主和他的DA大军自然是留下重读七年级，而德拉科和少数斯莱特林也留了下来——作为一个曾经是食死徒却在最后叛变伏地魔的斯莱特林学生。

一开始的德拉科只是想安稳地在学校度过一年，他充满争议的身份会招致无数的麻烦，而霍格沃兹能完美地将这些麻烦阻挡在外给他提供最好的庇护。人们总是易于遗忘，当他毕业的时候，没有人会再记得马尔福家曾经的所作所为。

他也不打算再去招惹救世主，那个绿眼睛黑头发的大英雄简直就是麻烦二字的代名词，他才不会傻到在救世主真的拯救世界后还撞上去当被人攻击的靶子，他想要的只有平静的最后一年。

但麻烦这种东西，你想避开的时候它总是不会轻易放过你。

德拉科怎么也不会想到那个救世主在八年级突然对自己的兴趣大增，他们就像身份互换了一样，由前五年德拉科对哈利的围追堵截变成了第八年哈利在校园的每个角落追堵德拉科。

德拉科不明白哈利的脑壳是在和伏地魔的决战中受了什么重大创伤，他们只不过在战争中互相救了几次对方的性命，最后德拉科甚至还把自己的魔杖扔给了哈利帮助他击败伏地魔，波特到底哪里看自己不顺眼了每天变着法儿地来骚扰他？

哈利总是有各种各样的借口，想还魔杖给你，想向你补习魔药毕竟傲罗考试魔药成绩也很重要，你想学守护神咒吗谁让你的仇敌那么多，你父母还好吗我想对纳西莎表达感谢之类的。

德拉科总是嗯嗯哦哦地十分敷衍，想尽一切办法避开哈利，但哈利似乎是有某种追踪神物无论德拉科躲到哪里他都能找到。

终于在德拉科藏到盥洗室里的那一天——那个他们曾经在六年级大打出手、他被哈利用黑魔法重伤的盥洗室里，德拉科终于忍无可忍，他头发凌乱脸色疲惫地对哈利吼着，

波特，你究竟想怎么样？

但哈利看起来似乎更为恼怒。

马尔福，我以为我们已经是朋友，但你似乎完全不把这当回事，你为什么总是躲着我？

我他妈没躲着你！

那你想干嘛！

我想干你！

那就来啊！

……

当他们回过神来知道自己说了什么的时候事情已然到了无法挽回的地步，两人热情地拥吻着在盥洗室的隔间里褪下了裤子，那是他们第一次做，在一个狭小逼仄潮湿阴冷的空间里，唯有彼此的体温激情高涨一下一下地把对方送上云端。

从那一天起他和哈利的关系就变了质，似乎是战争带来的长久在精神和肉体上的压抑终于得到了释放，似乎是青春期少年无处安放的过量荷尔蒙作祟，抑或是他放纵自己沉溺于对救世主多年的不可告人的下流想法——他们疯狂地做爱，在级长浴室、各自的宿舍、操场边的小树林、霍格莫德的小酒吧……他们就像两只发情的兔子，无论何时何地，尽管一开始他们只是平常地聊天喝酒到最后难免都会变成“魔杖”相见的局面。

德拉科不知道和救世主保持这种不正当地下关系究竟是好是坏，毕竟他们从未说过对彼此的情感，也从未确定彼此的关系，就只是接吻、私会、做爱。

但这也未必有什么不好，德拉科苦涩地想，在经历了战争与死亡之后才明白和平与生命多么来之不易，人们又为什么要压抑自己的天性和欲望。他一直想得到那个坚强勇敢、无所畏惧又纯真耀眼的格兰芬多，而他现在得到了，又奢求些什么呢。

毕竟他和波特的身体是那么的契合，他知道波特每一次都能因为他的亲吻爱抚和抽插顶弄而爽，而波特纤瘦迷人的身体和紧致性感的屁股也让他足够爽。

享受当下就好，德拉科这样对自己说。或许他拥有的只是现在，或许波特腻了之后就会离开，那也无妨，至少他曾经占有过那具美丽诱人的身体。

“他们去哪儿了？”德拉科问，往常哈利的格兰芬多室友们很少能给他们这么长的二人时间。

哈利歪头想了想。

“哦，罗恩打算给赫敏一个情人节惊喜——这是他们交往后的第一个情人节——其他人帮助罗恩排演去了。”

“情人节？”

“对啊，后天就是……”

哈利像是突然想到了什么，掀开床帘跳下了床在床边的一堆物件里翻找起来。

德拉科这才注意到哈利的床边堆满了颜色鲜艳的礼盒夸张地像是一座小山，毕竟他在被波特和做爱充斥了大脑的时候可看不到旁边有什么奇怪的东西。

此时的哈利只穿了一件白色衬衫，宽大的衬衫下摆堪堪遮住隐秘的部位，尽管德拉科对那里已经十分熟悉这画面依旧令人浮想联翩。松松垮垮的衣服遮不住的大腿根部处是清晰可见的斑驳红痕，德拉科十分满意自己的杰作，视线随着哈利的动作在他的大腿间徘徊。

“你在找什么？”

搜寻无果的哈利看起来很失望，他赤裸着双腿站在礼物间沮丧地看着德拉科。

“我最喜欢的巧克力，想让你尝尝。”

“巧克力？”德拉科挑眉，“我对你的爱慕者送来的东西可没什么兴趣。”

哈利摇了摇头。

“那个巧克力和其他的不一样，我找遍了巧克力牌子都没有找到，只有每年情人节的时候才能在他们送来的礼物堆里翻到——那真的太棒了，每次我都舍不得吃完它但不吃又会变质。我不知道那是谁送来的，一直很想让那个人告诉我哪里才能买到那种巧克力。”

“说来听听？”德拉科看到哈利疑惑地看着他，“我是说，毕竟我也是马尔福家的少爷知道的肯定比你多，或许能帮你找找。”

哈利点点头又摇摇头，

“那并没有任何品牌标识，只是用一个礼盒包装。”

“礼盒？”

“一个墨绿色的盒子，每年都一样——在一堆粉色红色的鲜艳包装里很明显，所以在第一年就被我注意到了。”哈利像是陷入了回忆，“他们都以为我喜欢格兰芬多的红色和金色——当然我确实是喜欢——但我也喜欢绿色，那是莉莉眼睛的颜色，也是我眼睛的颜色。”

“绿色的盒子？”德拉科突然皱起眉。

“对，还用银色的绸带绑着精致漂亮的结——我也总是舍不得打开那个复杂的绳结，但不打开就没法吃到里面的巧克力不是吗。”

“……是什么样的巧克力？”

“我也说不上来，”哈利努力地思考着，“很顺滑甜美，入口即化又不留于齿间，苦味恰到好处，我从来没有在其他地方吃到过那样苦与甜的完美结合体。它每年的样子都不一样，一年级是撒着榛仁碎的巧克力块，六年级是朗姆酒夹心。我最喜欢三年级的球形巧克力，用金箔纸包着看起来就像是金色飞贼！虽然它们的样子不同但是那个味道我绝对不会认错。”

说着哈利有些低落，“去年我不在学校里不知道那个送礼的人今年还在吗……虽然不抱什么希望，但我挺想让你尝尝的。苛刻如你马尔福也一定会对它赞不绝口。”

德拉科静静地听着哈利说着，表情随着哈利的话语逐渐变得怪异。他沉默了许久缓缓开口道，

“后天才是情人节，或许在这两天内你还能收到。”

哈利对德拉科露出一个笑容，“你说得对。”接着哈利又像是想到了什么，他试探地看向德拉科，“情人节，你想做些什么吗？”

德拉科的眼神又滑到哈利的大腿处，

“嗯……再多做一次？”

“你这只天天发情期的死白鼬！”

哈利涨红了脸抓起礼物堆里的一只狮子布偶朝德拉科的脸砸去，被德拉科稳稳地接住放在哈利的枕边。

德拉科握住哈利的手把哈利拉进自己的怀里，从背后环抱住哈利，一只手则探向了哈利的胸口慢慢解开哈利的衬衫扣子。

哈利拍打着德拉科的手惊慌地想要逃开，“今天不是不做了吗。”

德拉科低低的笑声在哈利身后响起。

“笨蛋，你穿的是我的衬衫。”

 

2月13日

有求必应屋是德拉科和哈利幽会最多的地方。

德拉科倚在桌边微笑地看着石墙上缓缓显现出一个门，门兀自打开后又关上渐渐消失于石墙中。

哈利掀开隐形衣，带着揭开斗篷时更加凌乱的黑发凭空出现在德拉科面前。

“把我叫来有什么事吗？”

哈利好奇地看着德拉科身后的工具台，坩埚一样的大大小小的锅和盆，生着火的炉台，许多叫不出名字的器具，摆满了桌台的碗与罐子。

“今天是我们的魔药补习课，你忘了吗。”德拉科示意哈利走到他的身边。

哈利撇撇嘴似乎对这个答案很失望。

“哦，魔药课。我们今天做什么？”

“巧克力。”

哈利讶异地看着德拉科。

“呃……那是，魔药？”

“能够采撷心上人心意的可食之物，不也算是一种魔药吗。”

“你哪来的那么多歪理。”

“好吧，”德拉科耸耸肩，“明天就是情人节，我需要做一份巧克力，你来帮忙。”

“你做？”哈利似乎有些困惑，“你要送人吗？”

德拉科暧昧不明地笑了笑。

“你猜。”

哈利看着德拉科装模作样的样子却没有说什么，他撸起自己的袖子在水龙头下清洗净自己的双手，跃跃欲试地看向德拉科。

“需要我做什么？”

德拉科半眯着双眼盯着哈利，递给哈利一块黑色的巧克力原料。

“把它切碎。”

哈利顺从地接过巧克力块拿起刀仔细地将巧克力砖切成细小的碎块。

“希望你能用那点可怜的魔药课操作技术做好我接下来告诉你的一切。料理和制造魔药没有什么不同，只要你按照步骤来就好，虽然有时你们这些格兰芬多跟着步骤都能演绎爆炸事件，你要是敢把这里炸了我不会饶了你。只要跟着我的话做肯定不会爆炸，这种巧克力是马尔福产业在加勒比海种植的可可豆制成的，那边罐子里的咖啡粉也是马尔福家的咖啡豆研磨而成，最好的品质只供应给庄园而不在市面上销售，能看到它是你的荣幸……”

哈利一边切着巧克力一边腹诽道，德拉科自他们初次见面起到现在都是一样不变的话多。他偷偷看着德拉科虽然嘴上话不停，但手上的动作却认真细致，他正弯着腰用一碗银色粉末泡制的溶液在一个个半球形的模具内侧刻画着什么。

德拉科让哈利将切好的巧克力碎末分装至两个小盆子里，他拿走了一盆给哈利留下另一盆，并告诉哈利切一些黄油放进去。

“两勺咖啡粉，加上生奶油，加热煮沸。”

哈利照做着。德拉科面前的一个坩埚正烧着水，德拉科隔水把装着巧克力碎末的盆架在坩埚上并不断在其中搅拌。

“煮好了生奶油倒进玻璃碗，”德拉科慢悠悠地融化着自己的巧克力，懒懒地看着哈利的动作。“把那块碗里的砂糖——对就是那碗白色的粉末——一半平铺在锅底，加热融化得差不多后倒入另一半。”

哈利兴致盎然地看着锅里的砂糖逐渐从固体熔至液态，由白色变为透明。然而那些液体很快变了色，他紧张地抬起头，“这样会烧焦吧？”

“焦糖，懂吗。你摇摇锅让它们受热均匀了，等糖完全变为茶色就加入刚才的生奶油。”

哈利点点头，轻轻晃动着铁制平底锅。他看到德拉科的巧克力已经完全融化，德拉科将装满液态巧克力的盆卸下放在桌上，从中倒出约三分之二在墨绿色花纹的大理石板上，仔细地擦拭着一把抹刀和刮板。

“你在干嘛？”哈利好奇地问。

“调温。”

德拉科没有抬眼，他专注地将巧克力在石板上铺开，又用刮板和抹刀将四散的巧克力抹至中央，再次将巧克力铺开收束，不断重复着这个动作。

哈利把煮过的生奶油重新倒进锅里静静地等它再次煮沸，他的目光不自觉地被德拉科的动作吸引，那个浅金发色的斯莱特林只穿了一件白衬衫——这让他脸红地想到了昨天他穿错的那件——白色的衣服一尘不染没有沾上一滴棕黑色的巧克力酱，他的双手灵巧翻飞拿着刮板和抹刀仿佛拿的是指挥棒，似乎不沾凡尘保养地光滑白皙纤长优雅的手指仿佛在指挥着巧克力演奏一场甜蜜的交响乐曲。

清甜的可可香钻进哈利的鼻子，他盯着德拉科的手咽了咽口水。

“我没想到你会做巧克力。”

德拉科的嘴角勾起一个不易察觉的弧度。

“你快溢锅了。”

哈利这才发现他锅里的焦糖淡奶已在咕咕地冒着泡，他手忙脚乱地拿起锅让它远离了火源。

“啊，接下来我该怎么办？”

“把他们倒进你的巧克力粉末和黄油块里，搅拌均匀就好。”

哈利在将生奶油倒入巧克力粉的同时，德拉科也将大理石板上逐渐凝固冷却的巧克力收集到了他的那盆仍保持着高温的液体巧克力里，两人一起进行着最后的搅拌。

哈利看着自己手中的容器里固体和滚烫的液体渐渐融为一体变得褐色浓稠，又看了看德拉科手中始终是巧克力的巧克力。

“我在做的是什么？”

“夹心。”德拉科黠笑着看着哈利，“深埋在里面流淌着的，一触碰就会不受控制流下来的……夹心。”

哈利瞪了德拉科一眼不由地红了耳根，这人为什么说什么话都听起来那么下流？

德拉科似乎看懂了哈利的眼神，他坏笑道。“如果你没有那些想法，又怎么会觉得我的话奇怪呢。”

德拉科从哈利手中接过混合完美的焦糖咖啡巧克力夹心，拿出两个纸袋将两个盆里的巧克力分别装了进去。

“接下来就交给我。”

哈利站在旁侧看着德拉科在模具上挤下巧克力外壳、填充夹心、封住巧克力夹心的动作，金发男孩的眼神认真而坚定，手上的动作十分稳健不曾有犹豫的晃动，看起来是个熟练的老手。他落下巧克力的动作精确果断又谨慎细致，像是对待一件价值连城的艺术品，抑或是在雕刻巧克力的他本人此时就是件天神塑造的无可比拟的雕塑艺术品。

哈利承认德拉科在这种制药料理类的细致制作调理工作时的认真样子尤其迷人，那个尖酸刻薄的马尔福永远只有在魔药课上才会安静认真地作业调制。哈利的目光随着德拉科的动作在他的身上停留，斯莱特林的金色碎发随意地落在额前，灰色的眼睛流露出浅浅笑意，苍白的脸和明朗的脸部线条勾勒出英俊帅气的脸庞，哈利盯着德拉科脸不由地心脏漏跳一拍。

用刮刀刮去模板上残留的最后一抹多余的巧克力后，德拉科大功告成地长舒一口气，他抬手擦了擦额上冒出的细汗。

“波特，做得不错。”

哈利耸耸肩，“都是你教得好。”

“好玩吗。”

“还行。”

德拉科将盛满正在凝固的巧克力的巧克力模具小心翼翼地收到一旁，接着又恢复成他一开始的动作——倚在桌边静静地看着哈利。

哈利被德拉科的眼神盯得有些不自在。

“你在看什么？”

“看你。”

“……你的巧克力是要送给谁吗？”

哈利觉得今天的德拉科有些莫名的奇怪，他挣扎了许久还是问出那个憋了许久的问题。

但德拉科显然无视了哈利的疑问，他微启双唇轻轻吐出两个字。

“做吗。”

德拉科的声音轻不可闻，突如其来的邀请让哈利惊讶地睁圆了双眼，但他很快便动作轻微地点了点头。

德拉科邪邪地笑着，手指从碗壁内刮下没用尽的巧克力酱肆意地涂抹在自己的唇上，倾身吻住了哈利的唇。铺天盖地的甜美气息将哈利瞬间包裹，哈利分不清那是巧克力的香甜滋味还是德拉科的唇与吻带来的快乐。

德拉科将哈利抵在桌旁，一条腿插进哈利的两腿间在哈利的大腿根部色情地磨蹭，双手也在哈利身上不安分地游走着四处煽风点火。被德拉科用唇舌、双手、大腿同时攻击的哈利很快招架不住挺立起了自己的分身，他扭动着自己的身体主动地在德拉科的腿上摩擦着。

德拉科一只手扣住哈利的后脑将他靠近自己不断加深这个吻，另一手缓慢而色气地解着哈利的衬衫纽扣，让哈利神魂颠倒的那只纤长白皙却带着薄茧的手有意无意地在解扣子的过程中触碰划过他的身体。德拉科为他脱下了裤子，从桌下的抽屉里翻出一瓶润滑剂，就着润滑液德拉科一边接吻一边将手指送入了哈利的后穴。

哈利惊颤了一下，但很快适应这种感觉，德拉科在哈利的身体里不时曲折指节扩张着哈利的内穴，抽送的每一下都似乎在故意避开德拉科熟知的那点突起。

“巧克力味。”德拉科看了眼润滑剂轻笑了一声。有求必应屋里提供的准备总是这么周到体贴。

德拉科离开了对哈利唇齿的钳制，失去了亲吻的哈利似乎有些不满，但德拉科向下的亲吻让哈利舒服地扬起了头露出脆弱的脖颈，德拉科从喉结、锁骨、胸口、腹部一路向下轻吻，撩拨地哈利整个人都要烧起来。德拉科的手指还在哈利的身体里搅动着，而他的吻已经来到哈利的腿间，含住哈利的那瞬间哈利舒服地呻吟了一声。

金发的男孩衣着完整，身前的人却只剩一件衬衫歪歪地挂在臂上。德拉科握住哈利的阴茎在口中舔舐吮吸着哈利，接着上上下下吞吐起来，每一下都努力将哈利吞进喉咙的最深处，口腔内的软肉挤压温暖着哈利挺翘的欲望，哈利被眼前的画面和身下不同寻常的感觉刺激地只能扶着身后的桌子堪堪稳住身形不让自己软下去。

突然德拉科将哈利从自己的口中抽离，把哈利翻了一个身压制在桌上。哈利因突然的旋转而有些眩晕，他趴在桌台上背对着德拉科，听到了德拉科在他身后解皮带的声音。习惯性地，哈利张开了双腿翘起臀部，他为自己的习惯感到羞耻但此刻也想不了那么多，他正被德拉科玩弄到了半空中谁也无法再把他拉下去。

哈利小心地回头想看看德拉科，但不等他看清就感受到一个温热的软物探入了他的身后。德拉科的舌头在他的穴口处抽刺探入，哈利的后穴收缩着想要挽留那一小巧灵活的物件又张着口期待德拉科换他更大更粗的那根进入。

很快德拉科的舌头离开了哈利，正当哈利感到一阵空虚一个硬物便立即挺入了他的身体。哈利惊叫出声，他塌下腰更高抬了自己的臀部方便德拉科的动作，德拉科立刻大力地抽插起来，每一次都碾过那一点顶入哈利的最深处。

哈利放纵地大声呻吟着，他知道在这有求必应屋里没有人会听到他的声音，他被德拉科顶得一下一下地往桌上靠，双手紧紧地抓着桌子边沿，指节处因为用力泛起了苍白与青色。

德拉科扶着哈利的胯部不断抽出又插入，每一次都坚定而果断。他俯下身在哈利的后背和腰窝留下一道道吻痕，又倾身向前侧过哈利的头找寻哈利的唇，哈利热情地与他舌吻，哈利的回应让德拉科更加兴致高涨，更加大了抽插的频率。

德拉科体贴地用手抚上哈利的前段，快速撸动着哈利的分身并不断加快着速度，哈利整个人都要滩在这只手里，他大声地喘息着并不断回头索求德拉科的吻。

哈利不知道德拉科为什么今天这么兴奋但他感到自己快要坚持不住了，他会被德拉科就这样直接操射。哈利随着德拉科的动作不断晃动着，他叫到快要缺氧他快要神志不清他只能听得德拉科在他耳边的低语，

“哈利，哈利……”

与德拉科温柔低缓的声音截然相反的是他充满力量的身下的动作，终于在德拉科重重地顶入几下之后德拉科在哈利的身体里释放了自己，溢出的白色液体从二人的交合处淫荡地顺着哈利的大腿流下，而哈利也在德拉科射精动作的刺激下直接射在了桌台上，淫靡的白色浊液和桌上残留的黑色巧克力交织在一起，画面是如此地令人脸红心跳。

哈利红着脸看着德拉科用从桌上抹下巧克力和精液的混合物，德拉科将沾了黑白色液体的手指插进了哈利的嘴里，意会的哈利小心伸出舌头像小猫一样舔舐着德拉科的手指。

“味道怎么样？”

“甜的……”

听到回答的德拉科笑了笑，抽出手指重新环抱住哈利低下头与他接吻，还未回味完高潮的哈利迷迷糊糊地回应着德拉科的吻。

“那么，我们继续？”

哈利感受到德拉科埋在自己身体里的性器又半硬了起来，他抓着德拉科手臂仰起头轻咬着德拉科的下唇。

“德拉科……我们去床上……”

 

2月14日

哈利在湖边发现了一个人坐着看书的德拉科便匆匆朝他跑去，德拉科注意到向他跑来的哈利脸上带着藏不住的欣喜神色。

哈利起伏着胸膛喘着气在德拉科身边坐下，他从长袍口袋里拿出了一个墨绿色的盒子，比礼盒稍浅些的绿色眼睛明亮闪烁。

“你说得对，我今早收到这份巧克力了，”哈利一边说着一边拉扯着银色的绳结，德拉科只是淡淡地笑着看着他的动作。“我敢说你一定会喜欢……”

然而在哈利看到里面的巧克力的那一刻他突然停滞了动作，一脸不可思议地看着盒子中的景象。

半球形的巧克力球形表面顺滑光泽漆黑如天穹，又用银色粉末装饰成星空的模样，哈利认出那似乎是昨天德拉科在模具上画下的图案。

“天龙星座？”

德拉科点头，他关上书本摆到一边，抬起手缓缓伸进盒子里拿起一块巧克力放入哈利的口中。

入口即化苦甜适当的顺滑巧克力外壳伴随着内芯焦糖咖啡的浓郁气息，哈利被这甜美击沉地快要晕过去。就算看到外表的那一刻还有怀疑，品尝到他亲手制作的夹心的哈利完全可以确定，这枚巧克力就是昨天他和德拉科一起完成的那一份。

“是你？”

哈利拿起巧克力的盒子，他惊讶地看了眼盒子又抬起头看到正一脸笑意看着自己的德拉科。哈利觉得自己的脑子一定是被游走球给撞坏了，墨绿色的盒子银色的绸缎，这鲜明的斯莱特林配色他怎么从来没有往那里想？

德拉科动作轻柔地为哈利抹去嘴角边的巧克力残渍，眼神却有些躲闪。

在几秒的天人交战后，德拉科终于下定了决心看向哈利，灰色的眼眸坚定而认真，他紧张地吞咽着不安，尽力放缓着自己的语调开口说道。

“我希望在今天，一切都能有个答案。现在你知道了，那个从一年级就匿名送你情人节巧克力的可怜爱慕者是谁——是的，是我。”

“德拉科……”哈利眨着他绿色泛着水光的眼睛正要说些什么却被德拉科打断。

“别说话，听我说。

我承认，以前的我确实讨厌你，看不惯你，把你当成头号敌人，不喜欢你在所有的地方都出风头。你拒绝了我的示好你让我在入学的第一天就难堪，你在所有地方都万众瞩目而我明明是个马尔福却只能在你的光芒之下，我注意你的一举一动希望找寻一切机会让你出糗。但是另一方面，我又暗自尊重你，欣赏你，佩服你。你的勇气是我穷尽一生都做不到的事物，你在所有危及生命的状况下都能镇定对待机智脱险，你总是有那杀千刀的好运帮助着你。

一年级送那一盒巧克力时我还不知道那是什么含义，只是作为单纯表示友好的礼物，而且隐藏在所有人都送巧克力的状况当中也不会被发现——谁知道你一下就把它挖掘了出来。

当我认识到情人节的巧克力有别样的意义的时候我仍然想送给你我亲手做的巧克力，那时我终于知道我对你的过度关注终究是变了质。你不仅仅是斯莱特林宿敌的格兰芬多，对马尔福十分不友好的波特，是我在学校里外都不得不面对的死敌，你……当我发现的那一刻已经太晚了，但我也很欣喜，因为那个人是你。我知道了我为什么对你和对其他人有着不一样的情感，我知道了为什么对所有人都能戴上面具演绎角色的我一碰上你就会变得失去理智像个傻子一点就着，因为我……”

德拉科深情而温柔地注视着哈利目光流转的绿色眼眸，深吸了一口气。

“哈利，因为我爱上你了。”

直白的告白让哈利红了耳根，他又想开口说些什么，然而德拉科抚上了他的面颊用拇指轻按在哈利的唇上阻止他说话。

“我不知道今天对你说的这些话会让我们变得如何，但我希望能在最后一年的这一天获得一个机会，告诉你我爱你，并祈求一个机会——让我成为你的男朋友，好吗哈利。”

哈利的神情却变得困惑不解起来，他眨着眼回味着德拉科的话。

“男朋友？”

“对。”

德拉科看起来有些紧张，但他眼里显露出的更多的是期待。

“我以为我们早就开始交往了？”

哈利无辜地看着德拉科。

“什么？”

这回轮到德拉科困惑了，他震惊地抓起哈利的手。“你说什么？”

哈利看着德拉科惊讶的样子有些哭笑不得，他伸出手掐了掐德拉科的脸。

“我们都做了那么多次了，难道不是早就开始交往了吗？不然你把我当做什么，床伴？炮友？”

德拉科看起来更加震惊了，明明是他以为波特一直是那么想的，毕竟波特从来没有说过任何关于确认他们关系的事。

“可是你从来没有和任何人说过我们在交往？”

“我以为你不希望被别人知道我们的事。”

“我们甚至没有约会过？”

“我们都在霍格莫德和学校里两人单独相处过那么多次了……”

“那是约会？那不是只为了上床？”

“不管那是不是约会至少我不会和不喜欢的人上床。”

“但你从来没说过你喜欢我！”

“白痴马尔福，我每次和你……和你做的时候都会说无数遍我爱你你是聋了吗！”

哈利喊出这句话的时候整个脸都被朝阳晕染成了苹果红，他不明白他为什么要在情人节的大早上和德拉科争论这种事。

那难道不是高潮时候被情欲冲昏了头脑胡乱喊出的话？德拉科瞪大了眼睛懊悔自己糟糕的观察力，也怪哈利确实没和他说清这一切，让他无故担忧悲伤了大半年。

“Oh shit，爱上你真是我做过最蠢的事。”

德拉科恶狠狠地对哈利喊出这句话，不等哈利反驳就拉过哈利吻住了哈利的唇。与语气的恶劣狠戾不同的是德拉科亲吻的轻柔温暖，这个吻比他们过去半年接过的每一个吻都要缠绵幸福。

德拉科放开了哈利看着他被亲得迷离混乱的绿色眼睛，第一次感到了贯穿全身心流淌至每一根指尖的放松愉悦。他暖暖地笑着而哈利似乎有些不满德拉科竟从未意识到他们在交往，尽管他刚为他做了最棒的巧克力演绎了一场深情动人的告白。

“那么今天的情人节，你想做些什么吗？”

哈利试图给予德拉科一个挽回的机会，不管怎么说这也是他们交往后的第一个情人节。

但德拉科沉思些许后的答案是——

“嗯……再多做一次？”

“滚吧马尔福！”

 

END


End file.
